Let It Reign
by Randie Reigns
Summary: Who ever thought that a one night stand could turn into this? Roman, a superstar and Jo from the road crew. He wouldn't let her leave the company. But even though he can be mean and arrogant, she turns to him for everything. lays in his arms when things are roughest. He doesn't have serious girls in his life. So she has no reason to believe that he cares.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This is my new story, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Friday night. Roman stood against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. He looked good and the women noticed. They all wanted him, but he didn't entertain a steady girl and he led no one to believe different. His best friend Randy danced slowly with Rachel. The stuck up fiancé he had literally been with forever. Roman shook his head. He had no need for such conformity. He scanned the room. Who would it be that night? Who was his target? His prey? All the regulars were in attendance. Miniskirts. Cleavage hanging out. Drinking one after the other. It was always easy. Then his eyes fell on her.

Her head down. Hair like fire not so neatly tied low. Creamy shoulders unusually bare. No doubt a pity invite who showed up only because she had nothing better to do. He'd watched her while his coworkers snickered. She wasn't like the others. No. She didn't flirt. She didn't come dressed to turn heads. She did her job. Earned her paycheck.

"Specs!" Seth blocked her path to the bathroom. He touched his finger to the black framed glasses she wore. Jo moaned. There was always a bully around, no matter how old she got. Like always. She pretended that he and the goon squad that flanked him didn't bother her. He knocked her phone from her hand. She nudged past, bent down to pick it up only to have it kicked away before she could grasp it. It went sliding through the crowd. Shit.

"Stop." She looked up. Roman stood with his hand on Seth's shoulder. His eyes locked in some kind of challenge.

"We're just having some fun." Seth laughed.

"Leave her alone."

"Okay, okay." Seth grinned as if it were no big deal. "She's old news anyway."

Roman returned her phone then he walked off with his group. She stood up and hurried into the bathroom. She ran cold water over her face. What was she thinking letting Lauren talk her into coming to that party? None of those people cared to have her around.

"What the hell was that, Roman?" He didn't answer. He had grown tired of Seth. They had begun their careers at the same time. Been paired as team mates. But fame had spoiled him. Now he thought he could say and do whatever he pleased. He wouldn't hang with him that night. Seth was mean when he drank and he refused to be labeled by association alone.

"What's up?" Randy nudged him as he grasped the whiskey bottle from the counter behind him.

"Nothing." Roman sipped his drink. "Just a little bored."

Randy chuckled. "Done been through them all, huh?"

"I would have had more fun at a club."

"Yeah, but what can you do? We're under house arrest." Randy made fun of the companies travel ban. The roads were too dangerous. The snow too thick and they were ordered to stay put like they were mere children. Pissed him off. He could have walked somewhere. But, no. They stopped him at the door. Damn. Thankfully, Fandango always threw some kind of wild party in his hotel room.

"Jo come on. A few drinks won't hurt you." Lauren urged. She did drink. Just not around her coworkers. Oh screw it. It would take more than a couple to get her drunk. She took the mixed drink and sipped it. Fruity. It tasted really good. "Here, you have to try this." Lauren handed her a small bowl of fruit that had been soaking in the bottom of the punch bowl. She thought the alcohol would make it taste nasty, but it was surprisingly good.

"What is this stuff?" she laughed after her second glass. She was beginning to relax and she no longer cared who attended the party.

"It's P.J." Lauren laughed while they danced to the loud music.

"Oh my goodness! It's so crazy in here. The hotel is going to send security up here!"

"Whose gonna complain? All the guests on the floor are here!" Of course the superstars occupied the entire floor and at the moment it didn't seem any of them were missing.

"I need some air." She felt hot and the crowded room was making it worse. She walked out on the balcony by herself and let the chilly night air hit her. The snow was thick and it fell on her thanks to the light wind. She peered over the balcony and laughed. There was no way the company was going to pull out the next morning. There had to be at least a six foot blanket below her.

Lauren had found a companion by the time she returned. Another gopher. A young man with a sweet smile and small frame. He still wore his company tee shirt. Lauren liked him. It was easy to see. She smiled every time she saw him. Beamed actually. Apparently, he liked her too. Good for her.

Roman watched her. He couldn't help it. There was just something about her. She was a natural beauty. If she wore any make-up he couldn't tell. She didn't receive the attention she deserved. Not when the popular choices were all tan and painted up like fashion models. Jo left something to the imagination. Revealing very little and that intrigued him. He had never seen her laugh before. Her head tilted back and a real smile on her lips. She let her hair down and it framed her face and those gorgeous blue eyes. Big, bright and dancing with joy and glazed over from her alcohol indulgence. Yeah, she would be his next conquer.

"Don't do it." Randy grabbed his arm before he could fully take a step. "It's never gonna happen."

"Are you doubting my skills?" He leaned against the counter with his arms folded. Watching her carry on with her gopher friends.

"She can't be seduced." Randy laughed. "She's shot down every guy in the locker room. Why do you think they all ignore her so much?"

"Because she doesn't look like a Barbie doll."

"Hell no. Look at that body. Even the divas aren't that toned. And she's engaged." Randy chuckled. "Let's just say that girl is too good to be bad."

Roman laughed, but he couldn't brush off his desire.

Jo stumbled in the corridor, holding the wall to balance herself. She laughed for no one but herself. She had stayed too late. The room only held a handful of guests before she decided to head to her room. She hadn't made a fool of herself. Yet. She always held herself together well. Alcohol only relaxed her. Mellowed her and she never had anything to feel embarrassed about the next day. And she always knew when to make her exit.

"Whoa."

She laughed and clung to the man who had saved her from tripping over her own two feet. He was a big guy. His hair was dark and long. He smiled. He was as drunk as she was which made her laugh harder.

"Thank you." She couldn't stop laughing. Yeah, she'd had way too much. "I don't get it. I only had two."

"You ate the fruit didn't you?" He grinned and his eyes danced with laughter. "What floor are you on?'

She held up all five digits and laughed.

"Okay." He took a deep breath and they fell all over each other as they tried to get to reach the elevators at the end.

"It's too far. It's too far!" he was as gone as she was. He laughed as they both fell and laid on their backs laughing. Falling as they tried to help each other up. He took a deep breath when they finally reached their feet. "We'll never make it." A few steps more. "My room's closer." He pulled her into his hotel room and they flopped down on the plush sofa. She sat sideways. Her elbow propped up on the back and her hand holding up her head. He sat facing her in the same fashion. Her eyes focused and she recognized him finally. They stared at each other, then burst into another hysterical fit.

It was the longest conversation she and Roman had ever had. She didn't fetch for him very often. Mostly she ran for the road crew. She was road crew and that made her laugh too. Here she was a bottom run employee and he was a superstar. One of the top actually. Who would have ever imagined that they would be sitting in the same room together?

They talked for a few minutes. She planned to go to her room after a glass of water. Then another. She was still plastered.

"Why don't you take one of the beds?" He offered.

"Definitely not." She giggled, nearly spitting her water out.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to stop partying." He got up and synced his phone to the radio in the room, then stumbled his attempt at a dance.

"Country?" she couldn't hide her surprise, or her laugh.

"I only look rock and roll." He grinned.

"Please don't dance." She squealed. It was too funny. This dark, dangerous looking guy wearing all black trying to do a solo two step. Then his hand laid upon his belly and he turned in a circle shaking his bottom slightly with the other hand snapping in the air. It was hilarious.

"Ah, you criticize me?" he grinned, his hands on his lips staring at her. She tried to bury her face in the throw pillow. He was making her snort! "Let's see what you got." He pulled her up. And they danced to the fast paced song together. Actually, they spun in circles. Not really taking one graceful step. Jo couldn't remember when she'd had so much fun.

She stumbled and again went into a fit of laughter. He tried to help her, but he was just as drunk. The room was so small and they ended up falling onto one of the buds. They clung to each other, unable to stop their hysterical antics. Then she felt tired. So tired. She took a deep, relaxing breath and closed her eyes.

What the hell? She would sneak out as soon as she sobered up. No one would see her exit his room and they wouldn't be able to make presumptions about things that didn't happen. Gossips. All her coworkers loved to spread rumors. True or not.

She almost fell asleep, but she felt like she had to make one last attempt to get to her own room. She opened her eyes. He was staring down at her. Then, it turned serious. A long gaze. Neither could break eye contact. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. And her heart beat madly. The man was so beautiful. She had never felt so attracted. Her fiancé, Nick, was her only boyfriend. The only boy who had ever asked her out. The only guy who had ever liked her as more than a friend. Honestly, she had never found him attractive. But, he was nice. And that was what made her accept his proposal.

Roman's lips touched hers so gently. It started so light, pulling her bottom lip lightly with each retreat. Then it turned more passionate. His tongue dancing with hers only because she permitted him to with a slight separation of her lips. Her entire body weakened. She fell back on the bed too easily and his hand moved from its respectful place on her hip and moved beneath her shirt. His touch was so warm against her bare skin and then he cupped her breast above her bra. She had never known what it felt like to be touched that way.

Nick never touched her that way. Sex with him was always planned. She had never been undressed by a man. With Nick, they had always gone to the bedroom, removed their clothes and climbed under the blanket where he would climb on top of her and thrust until he was satisfied. Usually didn't take long. But this? It was so different. Maybe it was the alcohol that made her body so sensitive. Maybe it was the song that compared a kiss to sunshine and whiskey. He unbuttoned her jeans and his hand slipped inside so his fingers could stroke her intimately. A moan escaped and her back arched as if her body responded without her having to control it.

"Are you going to give it to me?" He joked. A grin on his face and his voice taking on a playful seductive whisper as he gazed. All she could do was nod. She was no longer thinking clearly. The moment was exciting and intense. His foreplay drove her insane. She clung to the headboard tightly as his lips explored. She couldn't take any more of his teasing. He played with her, taking her to the edge causing his actual penetration to be a complete surprise. He never stopped stroking that oh so sensitive spot as he thrust himself deeper until his instrument was completely inside. She had to bite her lip to contain herself.

He held her close. His body so hot on top of hers. His breath in her ear fueled the lust even more. Then he repositioned himself after spending an eternity slowly enjoying her. He threw her legs over his shoulders and his love making became intense, rough. He thrusted himself deep and hard. She could no longer contain her moans. Noise slipped through the lips she held tight between her teeth.

"Scream." He urged. His lips close to her ear again as his pace quickened. "I want the whole building to know you're in my bed." He coaxed. Whispering his desires and his satisfaction in her ear. She couldn't help it. She yelled out. Clutched him tight and clawed. Each climax made her wiggle beneath him. She didn't want it to end and at the same time it was so extreme she couldn't take it. Instinctively her body pulled away from the touch that made her explode. But he held her there until finally his own explosion caused him to shudder and collapse.

Roman fell onto his back and tried to catch his breath. Finally, his heart rate slowed. He turned to look at the woman in his bed and let out a soft chuckle. Her back was turned to him and she was already asleep. He wasn't as drunk as he had pretended, but he wasn't sober either. He had followed her purposely. Saw an opportunity and took it. He covered her with the blanket when he would usually walk a woman to the door and say good night with one last passionate kiss. Exhaustion claimed him. It had been good. Really good and he had given every ounce of energy to prolong the experience. Now, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This story is going to be a rewrite of slave to destiny. I hope you will enjoy it as much as the first draft.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jo was awake, but her eyes didn't want to open. She was so comfortable. So warm and a pair of arms encircled her. What! She popped her eyes open. She wasn't wearing any clothes! Oh no. What had she done? She tried to move. He moaned and shifted slightly, but he did not release his hold. With her back against him, she couldn't see who he was. This wasn't like her. Never before had she drank to the point of amnesia. Outside the balcony doors it was still dark. So it was still early morning. She needed to slip out before anyone else began to wander out of their rooms. It turned her stomach to think about the brands that would label her. Things that she was not. Carefully, she slid out of his arms. Tiptoeing she retrieved her clothes and put them on. Every little noise making her cringe.

"Am I that ugly?" She was nearly out the door. She turned around. Roman? It all came back to her and it brought heat to her face. "You have to sneak out on me?" The smile on his face let her know that he was kidding.

"I'm not like this." She told him. "I don't do things like this."

"Hell, girl I'm not judging." He slung the blankets off and she turned away. Embarrassed that he was still naked.

"I have to go." She rushed out the door. Ran actually described it better. Those elevator doors couldn't open fast enough. She jabbed the button repeatedly until they finally let her in. She got to her room and … oh hell. She didn't have her purse which was where her key resided. She would have to go back. Maybe it would be easier to go downstairs to the desk. Yes. That's what she would do. She spun on her heel and ran into a hard body.

Roman smiled down at her. He seemed to enjoy her flustered mechanics. He presented her with her purse. She took out her key and her hand shook as she tried to maneuver the card in that tiny slot. He took it from her. Accessed it easily then held her door open for her. Oh, she hoped he didn't accompany her inside.

The next day she expected the entire road crew knew whose bed she had spent the night in. She felt like every laugh, every look was directed at her. And she thought they were all criticizing. She let her hair loose and let the curly strands hide her face as she checked boxes for the list of items she had been sent to retrieve. She sat down in the front row of the auditorium while she watched and waited for her next order. Something she rarely did. But her thighs were aching and she was really tired. A few of her coworkers smiled her way and she had a feeling they knew what was wrong and who had caused it. She felt so embarrassed. Like nothing had been private at all.

"Hello." She answered her phone without looking at the identity of the caller.

"Hey."

"Nick." Her face grew red. Maybe he already knew.

"You don't sound happy to hear from me."

"Yeah, well."

"I tried to call last night. You didn't answer. Where were you?'

"Does it matter? You broke up with me, Nick?" The week had been hard. She had felt so unwanted and rejected. Yet, relieved at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I thought I wanted something … but I realized that I was happy with what I had."

"Oh please." She laughed.

"Jo, please."

"You wanted someone else, Nick." She accused. "You broke up with me so you could sleep with someone else and now that you've had your one night stand you think you can come back. That doesn't make it alright. It's a dirty rotten trick to get what you want."

"I didn't sleep with anyone."

"Sure."

"I didn't. I swear."

"I don't care if you did or didn't. What I care about is the fact that you broke off our engagement so you could. That's not fair to her or to me."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because we still have the same friends, Nick. I know everything."

"And you haven't done the same thing?"

"No." she told him without hesitation. And it wasn't a lie. She had been completely single the night before. What Nick done had been premeditated? He'd always planned to come back after he had used the poor science lab partner that had been smitten with him.

"Jo."

"No." and she hung up. How could she ever trust him again?

Roman watched Jo with a sly smile that day. He kept his distance and kept the secret. It just didn't seem right to expose what he had done to her the night before. Even though he usually did brag about his exploits. But Jo wasn't the bed hopping type and if he was to tell he would expose himself. He had manipulated and played that girl. Completely took advantage and preyed.

Roman never approached her that day. Or the next. A relief and agony at the same time. No one made a remark or snarky comment. And they usually did. Roman was known to brag so he must have been extremely embarrassed that he had fallen into bed with her. Sadly, for a moment she had believed that maybe, just maybe there had been a spark there. She waited anxiously for him to ask her out. How stupid could she be? A man like him crushing on her? Absurd. She went about her daily life. Forgot about it. Took Nick back. It's not like she had any other options. He was the only one that wanted her and she accepted it. She didn't want to be alone.

Day after day. Week after week. The ring went up. The ring came down. The show moved on to city after city. And other than the occasional phone call from Nick, she was lonely. Yet, it wasn't a total waste of time. Her gopher skills were appreciated and soon she was approached by the head of a talent relations. Talent relations for a recording label. Yay. Now she could cater to the needs of a spoiled rock star. She accepted the opportunity and kept the sarcasm in her head. It's wasn't like she was going anywhere in her current career. So, she put in her notice. Hell, no one even remembered her name and it ticked her off that she had to remind Stephanie who she was. And the woman looked baffled when she told her she was leaving in two weeks.

"You work for us?" Stephanie had asked. And she had fetched her coffee numerous times.

"For the moment." Jo replied.

Roman leaned his back against the bus. He folded his arms and watched. It was Valentine's Day and Jo was saying goodbye to Lauren. The only person he had ever seen her speak to outside a professional venue. She was leaving and he hated to see her go. It was his own fault. He never could find the nerve to approach her. Guilt for what he had done to her ate away at him. He would never see her again and he couldn't accept that. He refused to let her go.

"Jo? Who's Jo? Do we have someone by the name of Jo working here?" He watched as a gopher brought her a large bouquet of roses. So big that the skinny punk had a hard time with their weight. He set them down on the picnic table she and Lauren sat at and rushed off muttering.

"Nick?" Lauren smiled. "How sweet." Her friend plucked the card.

"Wow." Jo's eyes were huge. So was her smile. She smelled a rose.

"Just to say that you will be missed." Lauren read. "Love, Not Nick?"

Now he just had to wait for the second part of his plan. Ah, right on time.

"Let me see that." Jo read the card believing Lauren was joking with her as she tended to do. "Did you send these?"

"No. I swear." Lauren laughed. "Sounds like someone's been fooling around."

"I have not." She smiled and discreetly looked around. Who could have sent them?

"I don't care what you say. That's a pretty expensive arrangement and no man's gonna spend that kind of cash unless he's getting some booty."

"Not everyone thinks like you." She playfully slapped her friends arm with the card. Over Lauren's shoulder she saw Roman standing by his bus. His lip curled at the corner and he reminded her of a shy school boy. She smiled herself and looked away. She couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't keep his gaze and she knew she was blushing. Lauren peered over her shoulder as Roman climbed on his bus.

"Maybe you should stick around after all."

"It's too late." she sighed.

"You're Jo right?" Another surprise. Stephanie stood right beside her. The woman never sought out the 'bottom rung' employees.

"We've had this conversation before." Jo spoke sarcastically. She was already leaving. What could the woman do?

"Oh give me a break. I have hundreds of people working for me."

The boss was sidetracked by several people bombarding her with papers to sign, costumes to approve and messages from several phone calls.

"Did you want something?" Jo asked when her attention returned to her.

"Yes. I need you to stay."

"Excuse me."

"I'll double your pay."

Jo laughed.

"Double my pay still won't be more than I'm getting with the record label."

"I double their offer. I don't care."

Jo's mouth dropped open.

"Okay." she slowly agreed. Instantly Lauren squealed and jumped up to hug her neck.

"Fine." Stephanie had the phone to her ear. "Stop by wardrobe and get your new shirts." She had plenty of company shirts already, but she shrugged. "Yes. He's staying." Stephanie went on her way talking on her device. "I've met all his demands. Are you sure he's worth all this? He's not even top rated yet. Yes, I'll take him the new contract personally."

"This is unbelievable." Jo couldn't believe it. Her hard work had been noticed after all. She picked up a box from her department lead.

"Got promoted huh?" he said with a smile. "You deserve it girl."

"What are you talking about? I still work for you."

"No. You don't." He opened the box she held in her hands and pulled out one of the shirts. The back of the shirt read 'Let It Reign'. Her heart stopped. The blood drained from her body. "You're a private gopher now." The old grey haired man said with a smile. "Just don't forget us about us while you're living it up on that big bus of his."

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This story is going to be a rewrite of slave to destiny. I hope you will enjoy it as much as the first draft.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jo stepped onto Roman's bus and gasped. There were clothes strewn everywhere. Piles here and there. Discarded water bottles and paper cups. Styrofoam boxes and bags. She had to wade through the mess just to get to the table which was barely locatable. She placed her things down on the spot she cleared and gazed around. How could anyone live like that?

"It looks worse than it is." A deep growl made her jump. She spun around. Roman climbed on the bus in his ring gear, wiping away the sweat with a towel. He had nothing else to say as he stood before her and attempted to brush a strand of hair out of her face. Jo shrugged him off as instantly as his fingers touched.

The muscles in his cheeks jumped and his lips pierced.

"I'm glad you took the job." He was growling. He seemed angry as he slipped past her and shut the sliding door to his bedroom. Roman was a player. He slept around. Everyone knew how he was. He got what he wanted and that was the end. Now she knew why she had been begged to stay. She didn't know what his true intentions were, but it wasn't going to happen.

The driver pulled off without warning and she lost her balance, toppling and stumbling until she landed in his arms. Her hands landed on his bare chest. The memory of that one night stand came rushing back and she felt the heat spread through her body.

He grinned and leaned forward.

"I'm engaged."

"You were engaged before."

"No." she shook her head. "He had left me."

"And now he's back?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He dismissed her taking away his touch and his smile. He slapped away the mess on the sofa and flopped down. "Did they explain that you are not just fetching for me but for Ambrose and Rollins too? We share this bus."

"Well, that's a relief. I was hoping that this wasn't caused by one man."

His lip curled. Was he humored? Had she struck a nerve? It was hard to read him.

"All of you huh?" she asked looking through her new shirts. She had yet to receive her new contract. "All of these have your logo." It had to be an error. Tired packer from distribution probably."

"Yeah." He grinned. "They're supposed to." Had that been another demand of his? She didn't want to care about all those little things and what they meant. She just wanted to enjoy the new paycheck and job. It was going to be so much easier. Instead of picking up lunch orders for an entire road crew she only had to worry about three. And she could cook. She didn't mind cleaning and taking care of household chores and needs. She began right away. She picked up all the discarded clothes and put them in one pile. She didn't know what belong to which star, but she would learn.

Roman watched her discreetly as she worked. She seemed to forget he was there. She put on a pair of wireless headphones and wrote on a notepad as she went through the bus. She was very organized. He could already feel the stress leaving his body. There were so many things that plagued his mind. Things that needed to be done. Constantly he thought about the little things and planned and tried to fit them in between appearances, work outs, interviews and sleep. He never got enough sleep. And he only ate what he could grab at the catering table or at a fast food restaurant. And it was really rough trying to eat healthy from those menus. He managed but it all tasted like cardboard. He fell asleep on the sofa that night. He was worn out. It had been days since he had really slept. Luckily he had a long drive ahead to catch up. The guys had already climbed into their bunks before his singles match had ended. Last match of the night of course. He had wanted to push himself to stay awake. It was Jo's first day with him and he had her to himself. That wouldn't happen often. Not sharing a bus with two other men. But, his body betrayed him.

Jo was lost in her own world. Another luxury she knew she was going to love about her new position. On the road crew she had to alert at all times because her orders were sometimes literally yelled down from the rafters. It had taken a little time to get used to maneuvering on the moving bus, but it didn't take long to adjust. Hours had crept by so fast and it was one am by the time she decided to take a break. She sat down at the now clean table with a soda, took off her headphones and looked around. The bus looked great. So different from when she had stepped on to it three hours before. There were still piles of things sitting here and there, but she couldn't take care of that until they got to the next town. She would have a whole day of laundry ahead of her and she needed to go to find a grocery store so she could stock the cabinets. They had a strict diet to follow and it was part of her job to cook for them. Not a problem. She loved to cook.

Then her eyes fell on Roman. She had cleaned around him, ignoring him the best she could. She had managed to forget he was there. Actually, she figured he would have gone off to bed with the others. She stared at him. Sleeping still sitting upright on the sofa. His hands had dropped the magazine to the floor and sat on his lap as if he was still holding it. His chin dipped slightly and he snored lightly. Carefully, she covered him with a throw sitting nearby, but she couldn't walk away. That brief moment they had spent together had landed him a special place in her heart and it wouldn't go away. His long locks had fallen into his face. She brushed the hair to the side and smiled. He looked so sweet. She kissed his cheek, then made herself forget the fleeting wish that had popped into her thoughts. The man didn't do anything more than take girls to bed. He probably blackmailed the company into giving her the position because he thought he could have an easy screw whenever he needed one. She sighed. He would be disappointed because she wasn't that type of girl. Even if she wasn't romantically in love with Nick. She couldn't trade him for a fling. Nick had his faults but he did respect her. And respect was better than being someone's sex toy even if it wasn't as exciting.

Roman woke up to an unfamiliar site. He hadn't seen the bus in the condition it was in since it had first been given to them. The stretched, knocking the blanket off of him. Okay, that confused him. He didn't remember covering himself. He looked for Jo. She was sitting at the table reading, but he could see she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Finally her eyes closed for a long time. Her hand propped up her head and it wouldn't be long before it gave way and her head would fall to the table. He opened the fold out sofa which would be her bed. He still couldn't believe that his bluff hadn't been called. He wouldn't' have quit if they refused to give him Jo or if Jo had refused.

Jo didn't stir when he lifted her and placed her on the bed. He covered her with the same blanket he had been using and was tempted to lie down beside her. He had the urge to lay claim to her before one of the others decided to turn on their charm. He resisted and headed to his own bunk instead. He had mixed feelings about the steady girlfriend topic. Part of him wanted it and part of him didn't want the stress. Part of him was scared to try and part of him just wanted to hold her in his arms. What was it about this woman? She was the only one who had ever captivated him past the bed.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4

In her own little world. Jo found herself there too often. She had the bus to herself most of the day. Her requests came by text mostly and rarely was a task time consuming. Sometimes she felt like she was cheating the company she worked for because it didn't feel like work at all. They guys never bothered her. Including Seth who she had feared would make her life a living hell considering the way he had bullied her when she was newly hired. Maybe it was because they were all so tired.

Their days were packed. She had three boards pinned up on the wall of the bus. One for each of them and she wrote down their itinerary as the phone calls and texts came to her. It was their first stop after breakfast each morning. They would read and then take the paper with them and she didn't see them again until later in the evening.

Two months down the road, she began to realize that there was more to her job than she had first believed. And it wasn't something they had really explained to her. Her job description was to take care of her superstars. That was the gist of the explanation and she thought she was.

She watched others especially Lauren who had been a personal a long time. She taught her a lot and it was a great bonus to have a position that let her hang out with her best friend nearly all day.

She had never had a best friend before. They talked about everything. They complained about rough days. Laughed about funny moments. They even chatted with each other while they prepared their clients for battle.

It was especially nice when their clients were in the ring together. They followed them to the curtain and waited until they returned. They knew their clients better than anyone and knew what was wrong or what was needed from an expression. They were the best in their opinion, but it was supported. They had heard it from several coworkers as well.

Six months down the road, her stars were family in her heart. She loved and cared about all three of them very much. Dean was the clown. He told jokes and acted them out. He always had a smile on his lips, but he was also a mess. He was the one who burned up her phone the most. He was always losing his scheduling sheet. Always getting lost even in a taxi. He misplaced everything including the shirt from his back throughout the day.

Seth was a little whinny. He was a decent guy but needed lots of attention. He liked compliments and he had to have them or he would pout all day. But he was the easiest to care for. He was the neatest of the three. Liked his clothes pressed and kept them just so. He read a lot on his down time and didn't need to be reminded of his schedule. He was strict on himself and disciplined. Went to bed at the same time almost every night, but he liked to drink. He didn't get drunk every day but he had to have two to three beers every night.

But she couldn't deny that Roman had a special place in her heart. He was her favorite. Maybe it was because of that one night she had been with him, or maybe it was that smile or the way she thought she caught him looking at her. She knew what he was. She knew what he was about. She knew the rumors. But honestly she wasn't so sure anymore. She hadn't' seen him with a woman since she had come to work with him.

His work load slowly increased until she saw signs of fatigue and no one was happy when she refused to schedule a single thing for him on Wednesdays. They had to work around that and no one liked it. He was moving up in the company and quickly. The fans loved him. Everyone wanted to interview him and the company was promoting the hell out of him.

"He's tired." She argued with Stephanie. "What good is he if he's worn out? He needs a day off." It didn't go over well, but they didn't fire her. Nor did they make her change her mind. She didn't even schedule him to do his mandatory work outs. One day wouldn't hurt. His muscles needed a break.

Roman stared out the window. It had been a long day and the bus was heading out. The next day was Wednesday and Jo never scheduled him for anything on that day. He was looking forward to the time off but he wasn't planning to do any site seeing as he usually did. He was sore. His shoulder was giving him a lot of trouble and he was hiding it well. The company was breaking up the shield the following week which meant that his solo career was beginning. He was excited and terrified at the same time.

A soft touch on his shoulders caused a rebellious moan to escape his lips and he was thankful that Dean and Seth had already retired for the night. He didn't like to show weakness in front of other men. He didn't know why. It's just how he had always been. He let out a deep breath as Jo's hands kneaded, then grimaced as they found his injury.

"I knew you were hurt." She spoke softly. "You need to see the doctor."

"no." he argued. "I can't afford to be out right now."

"Oh, I doubt it's more than a pulled muscle." She assured him. She worked gingerly on that spot and her legs wrapped around his waist. He knew she only did it to put herself in a more comfortable working position, but it made his heartbeat quicken just the same. She massaged all of them often, but when she did it to him, it felt personal and intimate. He couldn't bring himself to tell her how much he liked her. She wasn't available anyway and the thought of letting a woman that close to his heart was his only fear.

He watched her. She had no clue how much. He listened to her phone calls with her fiancé. He watched her expressions. He always knew when they spoke on her messenger even though all he could see was the back of her screen. She didn't laugh or smile. Whoever the man was couldn't' know how lucky he was. Actually, she never laughed like she did that night at the party. She would smile no matter how funny something was. She stayed professional and didn't let go of a single impulse. Ever. Not a laugh. A swear, nothing.

Jo didn't jump in to any of their conversations. She must have thought it was rude. She only became part of it if someone included her. And she could come back with some of the wittiest smart ass comments he had ever heard. And they all would laugh. She meant a lot to all of them and he doubted that she knew just how much they appreciated her. When she took a vacation the month before they were all lost without her even though they had a temp with them.

"Lay down." She commanded and he never argued with her. He laid on his belly on the sofa and she rubbed his entire body. He couldn't find the words to explain how wonderful it felt or how relaxed his body became. He felt himself beginning to nod off.

"I better get to bed." He made himself move. But he couldn't fall asleep there. She would leave him there and sleep on the small bed the table turned into. And that thing was only large enough for a toddler.

"Good night." She said sweetly and began to pull the cushions off the sofa. But he couldn't sleep. He struggled often with emotions and needs. Desires kept him up too long and he finally had to get up. He would usually take a brisk jog to tire himself out but the bus was on the road that night. Two driver ensured they would only stop for fill ups. He decided he needed a snack. He needed something sweet and he was going to give in even though he was usually very good about avoiding them. Jo kept his favorite hidden. She let them all get away with some things every once in a while. She didn't believe that the occasional dessert would ruin their bodies. But she wouldn't let them pig out on it either.

He poured a glass of milk and then grabbed two of the donut sticks he loved. He sat down at the table. He liked to watch her sleep. And he would watch her even though his desire for her was what was keeping him awake.

Her shoulders shuddered and he thought he was imagining it. But he wasn't. She must have known someone was awake and in the kitchen because she was trying hard to stifle her sobbing, but the gasps for air through her sobs gave her away. He knew he was intruding, still he walked over to her and turned her gently towards him. She didn't fight him. She immediately rose and threw her arms around his waist and let it all go. He didn't ask her what was wrong immediately. He just let her cry and stroked her hair for a moment, then he laid her down and cradled her in his arms until she was finally able to control herself.

"I'm sorry." She wiped away her tears and tried to force the trembling in her voice to stop and the gasping.

"Don't be sorry." He insisted. "Are you okay?"

"He left me again." It came out before she could stop herself and she was crying again. She didn't know why Nick did this. It was an emotional roller-coaster for her. He would break it off then want her back. And she always knew why. Her friends would tell her about the girl he would date after he would break it off with her. And it was always her fault. She wouldn't leave her job and come stay with him. He had needs and he needed a real relationship. But she loved her job and she couldn't make the money she was making at another job. She would end up working too hard for not enough. And she liked what she did. Loved the world she was a part of... It was all she had. She had no family. Not now.

"He's so heartless." She went on even though she should keep it to herself. It was her private life and she had no business telling it to her client. "How could he do this to me now? I had told him my parents' plane crashed." She gulped sob after sob. "And he said he couldn't because … he didn't think it was right to lead me on. Then he said he was sorry but he couldn't be the kind of guy who lied to spare my feeling during a hard time."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." It was too intimate a nickname but it came out of his mouth anyway. He held her and rocked her. And he really wanted to beat the life out of that Nick. What kind of person does that? The poor girl found out her parents died and he dumped her anyway?

"It's my fault." She sobbed. "They're dead and it's all my fault."  
"No, it's not." He tried to console. "These things just happen. It's no one's fault."

"Yes it is. I bought them the tickets." Her wails were getting louder and Dean had wandered out. He listened long enough to know what was going on and then he sat solemnly at the table. Roman's eyes caught his. Both the men were tough. Nothing made them cry but seeing that girl upset brought tears to them both. "They always wanted to go." She went on. "They never had a honeymoon and always saved to go to Venice. But something always came up. And I thought it would be a great gift to send them on their thirtieth anniversary. But it was stupid. It's not fair. They finally had the time and the money to go. Why did it have to be that plane? Why their plane? Why them? They always did the right thing."

"Oh, sweetie I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can say." He cried with her. It hurt so much. He wanted to take that pain away so badly and that thought was the thought that made him realize that he loved her.

"Where am I going to go now?" She asked. "I don't have a family anymore." They all knew that Jo only had her parents. She had no cousins, aunts or uncles. Both her parents were only children of only children. She never knew her grandparents. There were no distant relatives or even close family friends.

"You have us." Dean came over and touched her arm respectfully. "Girl I know you know that." He gave that sideways grin and nudged her. "We would starve without you."

Thank goodness for Dean. He always knew how to get a smile out of anyone in any situation. "You're so silly Dean." She sat up and gave him a hug. Seth joined them. He had no clue what was going on but Dean filled him in just by mouthing the words.

The next day, the let her sleep and Roman and Dean went to Stephanie and Paul.

"You want us to what?"

"Just for one week. Two shows." Roman explained. "Come on. You're breaking up the stable. That girl has no one now. You're always preaching that all of us are not just employees but a family. Right now Jo needs that to be true. We're all she has."

Stephanie sighed. "It's so tragic. I had no idea you guys were this close to your assistant."

"She takes care of us. She's always looking out for us. She's does exactly what you pay her to do."

"Yeah and little more I bet." Paul snickered and Roman didn't think anything about being insubordinate when his fist shot out and hit him square in the jaw. And he wasn't the only one who was angry. Dean was fuming as well.  
"That girl is like a little sister to me and you have no right to say things like that about her." Dean bellowed. "How dare you insinuate such things?"

"Paul you were out of line." Stephanie agreed. "Jo is a really good girl. She's got decent morals and very high standards."

Paul stormed out of the room. He obviously was not happy that his wife had undermined him, no matter how wrong he had been.

"Do tonight's show as scheduled and I'll work out the rest? Please tell Jo to take all the time she needs, but I will need you guys back in a week. It's all I can do with the storyline being what it is right now."

"Thanks Steph." Roman said and nodded respectfully. "You're an okay boss. No matter what the rest of these idiots have to say."

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. I hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

Chapter 5

Jo took a deep breath as she grabbed her carry-on bag and headed toward the terminal. Her plane's boarding call had been announced and there was nothing left to distract her. She couldn't pretend that her trip was recreational. For the first time in her life, she wasn't happy to be heading home. She hated to cry in public and in front of people. She had already cried in front of three of her coworkers. She damn sure wasn't going to break the other.

"Let me get that."

She was flanked by a two large men. One took her laptop case, the other took her duffel and threw it over his shoulder with his own. A third stood behind her.

"What are you guys," she looked from one to the other. "Doing here?"

"We just went to the boss." Dean said putting his arm around her shoulders. "And told em' we can't be without ya."

"Well, it wasn't exactly like that." Seth spoke up from behind.

"Close enough." Dean took a snack cake out of his pocket, opened it and started chomping on it. "You're stuck with us. We can't get by without ya."

"You've got us spoiled." Roman said with that smirk and gave her a light squeeze.

"One's enough." She laughed through her tears and took away the second treat Dean tried to devour before they made it to the gate.

"Better check all his pockets Joey." Seth joked. He liked to call her Joey and had been doing it for the past week.

They must have looked odd walking toward that terminal. Dean and Roman both had their arms around her shoulders and Seth stayed close behind. They sure did get a lot of looks from people as they passed.

On the plane, she sat next to Roman and Seth and Dean across from them. She hadn't flown first class in a long time. Not since she'd first arrived at the company. The upgraded tickets had been a gift from her parents and she began to tear up just thinking about it. Her parents were good people. Barely middle classed and she knew they had cleaned out their savings to give her that ticket. She had to fly to Europe to catch up with the company when she began. A twelve hour trip and they had wanted it to be special and comfortable for her.

She never had to wonder if her parents were proud of her. She knew that they were. They told her every time she talked to them on the phone. She really wished she could call their phones then, just to hear their voices on the voicemail, but the plane wouldn't allow her to use her phone for some time.

Roman squeezed Jo's hand. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. He imagined it would be hard to loose either parent, but she had lost them both at the same time. Jo had never told them anything about her family before. They didn't know where she came from until they hijacked her computer and ordered their own tickets. She really tried to be professional, keeping her personal life private.

He could tell she was exhausted. She didn't turn on her computer to play a game like she normally would during flights. She didn't read a book and she didn't make lists. As he thought about it, he realized that Jo never took a day off. She always made sure they had down time, but she was available twenty-four-seven.

Her eyes closed shortly after takeoff and he turned a bit and gently guided her head to his shoulder. Dean asked for a blanket and then stood and placed it over her and Seth looked deep in thought. Jo's pain had become their pain. They didn't know her parents. He was the only one who had met them. Once. When they had come to an auditorium long before show time to see their daughter. He just happened to be on the bus at the time. Changing his clothes between photoshoots. He remembered that day. He'd been clumsy enough to run into freshly painted wall. It was meeting Jo years in the future. She looked that much like her mother and her mother looked at least a decade younger than she was. Her father was smart looking man who wore glasses and a vest. They were both nice. Shaking his hand. Of course her father narrowed eyes and told him hoped he behaved himself with such a beautiful young lady practically living with him. He knew his face had turned red. He hadn't expected the question.

They all stood by Jo as she made the funeral arrangements. She seemed to hold it all together well as she picked out flowers and caskets. They sat beside her holding her hands in the church as the preacher spoke over the caskets. It was at the graveside where she lost all control. Her head collapsed in her hands and she sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't eat that night. She didn't speak. She just trembled and cried, then went to bedroom before the sun set.

Roman, Dean and Seth sat in the living room. TV on, but none of them were really watching. They all hated seeing Jo so upset. She was a big part of their lives and worse there was nothing they could do to fix the situation for her. There was nothing they could do to dry her tears.

"I'm going to bed too." He announced. Yeah it was early, but he couldn't think of anything better to do.

The doorbell rang, he paused on the bottom step of stairs as Dean opened the door.

"Oh." The guy at the door was a very small guy. His hair was slicked back like he thought himself some kind of stud. Roman wanted to laugh. He wasn't much bigger than a toothpick. "I didn't know Jo had company."

"We're family. Who the hell are you?" Dean said in his normal smart ass way. "Because I don't remember seeing you at the funeral."

"Nick." The guy said jutting out his chest. "Jo's boyfriend."

"Nick." Dean looked back at Roman.

"This the guy?" Seth stood on the other side of the door frame.

"This is the guy." Dean agreed. Then Roman watched as his two stable mates decked the man, in stereo. Nick stumbled back, holding his jaw and Dean slammed the door in his face.

Roman laughed and headed upstairs, hoping that Nick wouldn't dare attempt to continue the game he liked to play with Jo.

Jo's home was simple. Only three bedrooms with a bathroom upstairs and one downstairs. The rooms were small, but it was cute on the outside and cozy on the inside. She gave the guys the room she said was set aside for foster kids her parents had taken in from time to time. Nothing long term. Just a place to call home until they were placed. She said no one ever stayed longer than six months. But they were still a good family to take the children in. There were two single beds in that room and Jo pulled her father's old army cot out of the attic and that cot sounded pretty good to him at that moment. It was his turn to sleep on it, but as he passed Jo's bedroom and heard her faint sobbing. He couldn't walk by.

He opened the door. The moonlight streaming in the window was the only light in the room. It fell over her body and he could see her shoulders tremble. He climbed into the bed beside her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She turned and threw her arms around his waist. He stayed there, holding her, ignoring the fact that she only wore a tee shirt and a pair of panties. It wasn't the time for that and he didn't stoop that low when it came to getting with women. He didn't say anything. He caressed her hair and her back, letting her cry into his chest until she fell asleep.

He was almost asleep himself when her door opened. He didn't open his eyes. He figured it was Dean or Seth checking to see where he was and they would probably have a heated discussion with him in the morning, but whoever it was didn't seem to notice him in the bed. He listened as the door was closed. He heard rustling, like someone was removing their clothes, then shuffling across the carpet, but he grabbed the hand that reached to shake Jo's shoulder.

His eyes popped open and he glared at Nick. Then released his grip and popped him one in the nose before he could utter a word. Jo stirred and he carefully moved her from his arms, got out of the bed and towered over the fool who he guessed had slipped in through the back door.

Nick grabbed his things in a hurry and rushed from the room, but Roman wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. He grabbed the back of his shirt and held him as he tried to keep running. He looked ridiculous and Roman just stood with his head to the side, annoyed until the stupid punk finally relented.

"I don't like you." Roman growled. "What kind of a man breaks up with a woman who just lost her parents? She had just found out."

"I don't hide my feelings."

"No, you didn't want to have to deal with the situation. You didn't want to be bothered consoling a grief stricken woman. So, you ditched her like you always do when the situation suits you. And now that the funeral is over you thought you could just walk in and climb into bed with her."

"Like anyone else would want a girl who doesn't give it up." He dared to laugh.

Roman bent down so he could be nose to nose with the shorter man.

"I want her." He spat with a smirk. "I've want her. I've had her and I don't plan on giving her up. I crush you like a bug if you even try to resurrect your relationship with Jo."

"Well, I'm the one she gave the key to." He challenged, holding up the key to the home.

Roman's cheeks twitched and he jerked the key from his fingers.

"The locks have just been changed." He spat, then picked him up by his shirt again and led him forcefully out of the house. Part of him was jealous over the little prick. He was the one Jo kept taking back. He was the one she was engaged to and Nick wasn't good enough for Jo. Hell, Roman didn't even think himself good enough for Jo.

He planned to back to the cot in the spare bedroom, but he ended up in Jo's room again. He slipped beside her once again and curled up beside her. He wanted to be there for her. He needed to be there for her and he really wanted to sleep with her in his arms again.

Jo woke up as the sun rose. She felt that same pressure in her head that she had felt every morning since learning of her parent's death. It was the headache that came from crying so long each night. She stared at the man lying beside her. He was completely dressed, including his shirt and his arms were snuggly wrapped around her. She turned to face him and he rolled to his back, one arm still with her. She laid her head on his chest. She needed him. She needed to be that close to someone at that time in her life. She closed her eyes and let herself drift back to sleep. Being in his arms helped so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Sorry for the delay guys. Hope to get more done in the next few days.

* * *

Chapter 6

Roman lifted his head. He'd awoke because it felt like someone was watching him and he was right. Dean and Seth stood in the doorway and they didn't look happy. Jo slept peacefully on his chest and he carefully rolled her away, taking a moment to just look at her before he slipped away.

"Tell you didn't use the death of her parents to screw her." Seth spat the moment he closed Jo's door.

"Shut up, Seth." He mumbled, pushing past him and heading down the stairs. He wasn't ready to talk about how he felt about Jo.

"That's real low man." Dean spat as Roman poured himself a glass of juice from the fridge.

"We agreed that we wouldn't pursue Jo. We agreed that none of us would cross any lines."

"I didn't cross any lines." Roman assured them. "I just couldn't stand to see her cry."

"Yeah and she's going to feel more for you because you did that." Seth always had to be the smart one. He had to analyze everything and play the shrink. "She is vulnerable. She just lost the only family she had and her fiancé all in the same day."

"I know that, Seth."

"Do you know how easy it will be for her to develop a crush on you? Do you know how easy it will be for her believe that she has something with you?"

"She already has more with me." He informed them.

"Oh that's just great." Dean fumed. "How long have you been sneaking around behind our backs with her?"

"This is going to end badly. We both know how you use women. Why the hell did you have to screw Jo? What's going to happen when you're bored of her?"

"She'll quit." Dean snapped. "That's what will happen."

"We hooked up at a party a year ago." Roman admitted. "Long before she was assigned to work with us. I haven't touched her since. Not like that."

"Oh. So that's why you threw a fit with boss. What's the matter, Roman? Did you feel guilty?" Seth asked.

"Of course he did. You know damn good and well he had to be sneaky to get with Jo. What did you do? Slip her one of your pills?" Dean demanded.

"Shut up."

"No. I want to know what you did." Dean continued.

"What happened that night is between me and Jo. It's none of your business."

"It is all our business when you do something to hurt Jo. I do think of her like a sister and so does Dean."

"That's funny coming from you. Aren't you the one that used to bully her like you were some damn high school thug?"

"I know I was a jerk and I apologized for that. Jo doesn't hold it against me. Why should you?"

"Yeah, at least he didn't screw her and dump her."

"Shut the hell up, Dean." Roman fumed.

"No."

"Just stop." Roman took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. He sat down at the table. "It sounds so disrespectful when you say it like that."

"How do you think it's supposed to sound? It's what you did." Seth asked.

"I love her." He whispered. "That night was – different. It was special. I don't know what happened. It started out like all the others, but then it – beautiful. I didn't want to kick her out of my room and I didn't want her to leave that morning."

"So why didn't you ask her out? None of us even knew you thought anything of her until she'd worked with us a while. Then, we assumed you felt the same as we did."

"Because I did seduce her that night and she deserves someone better than me. She needs someone without my womanizing past. Do you know what people at work will put her through? They'll put doubts in her head and she might believe them. She might believe that I'm using her just because she lives on the bus with me."

"You dug yourself into that hole." Dean threw it in his face.

"You're scared you'll lose her." Seth announced in awe.

"Yeah. She's my best friend." Roman admitted. "And I'd rather be like we are now than risk not having her in my life at all."

."She'll probably take that punk back. There has to be something there for her to still put up with that crap from him."

"Don't say that. I hate seeing her with him. He doesn't make her happy."

"You can't be more than her friend anyway, Roman. You are still married."

"It's an open relationship. You know that. It's what Rachel wanted."

"Yeah, because she thought you hired a guy to follow her."

"That was a lie. Dean's lie." Roman cut his eyes at his friend.

"She knew you knew about what she did while you were on the road."

"Well it worked out didn't it?"

"You did what you did because you were hurt, Roman. All those women. That's all it was ever about. We know that. But this thing with Jo – it's not the same. Not if you're telling us the truth. We know you can be faithful. You never stepped out on Rachel before she forced this idea on you." Seth said.

"What can I do? My family frowns on divorce. The open thing is really the only choice I have. Hell, I don't even hear from Rachel anymore. She only calls if something comes up at home and she needs more money to fix it."

"Like she would spend the allowance you give her on household repairs. I never liked that woman." Seth responded.

Roman heard shuffling on the stairs and raised his eyes toward the second level.

"Can we keep all of this between us?"

"Yeah." Dean said and Seth nodded in agreement. "I think that's best."

"You guys gonna let me sleep all day?" Jo came into the kitchen. They could all tell she was trying to force a smile.

"You needed the sleep." Seth said picking up a book he'd gotten from the bookshelf.

"I slept better last night." She pulled her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, pressed a button then set it on the counter. A few minutes later it went off again. Then again. She sighed and she reached the phone. Roman walked over to her and laid his hand over it.

"Ignore him, Jo." He caught the last message and he felt his face growing hot with anger. Nick had the nerve to accuse Jo of screwing all of three of them and sent another that called her a whore. "You don't need someone like him."

"No." But she looked sad.

Jo watched as Nick sent her message after message. The things he accused her of was hurtful and cruel. It was enough to keep her from ever taking him back. No one who cared about her would do the things that he had done. Nick only proved what kind of person he really was with each new message as if abandoning her when her parents died wasn't bad enough. Still, it brought tears to her eyes because she had cared about Nick. She walked up to Roman and put her arms around his waist and caught Dean and Seth exchange a look. She couldn't help it. She tried not to show her feelings for Roman but she couldn't at that moment.

"Um I should get going." She finally sighed and pulled away. "I still have a lot to take care of. Maybe you guys should go ahead and enjoy a couple days off before you have to go back to work."

"We're not leaving you Jo." Roman insisted. "We have three days. And I'm going to be here until the last possible minute."

"We all are." Dean added.

"You mean a lot to all of us." Seth assured her.

"See girl." Roman laughed to break the tension in the room. "You're not alone. You do for us all the time. It's time to let us do for you."

"Now, what has to be taken care of?" Seth patted the chair at the table and pulled out a notebook. Seth was smart. He went to college for many other things before wrestling took hold of him and he learned even more from the books he read.

"Lawyers. Hospital bills. The house. I guess I need to hire someone to look out for the place. I don't want to sell it. This is my home."

"Yeah I kind of like the place myself." Dean nudged her. "It'll be nice to have a place to stay when we come to this town."

Jo laughed. "You are welcome anytime. Oh," a thought entered her mind. "I need to get my key back from Nick. I don't want him using this place as his personal hotel while I'm on the road."

"Well." Roman blushed and looked at his feet. "I kind of took that from him last night." He dipped into his pocket and pulled out the silver object."

"Keep it." Jo laughed. "We may not always be traveling together now that their breaking you guys up."

That was something Roman never thought of. The group was going to break up onscreen. That mean they could be sent to different places any time. Especially with the pending brand war in the works. Who would they send Jo with? He didn't know if he could handle being away from her.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Sorry for the delay guys. Hope to get more done in the next few days.

* * *

Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?" Jo entered her parent's home alone that morning. She'd sent the guys to the gym, insisting they keep up their normal routines and she had to go to grocery store for that night's dinner. She was trying her best to go on with her life and all her clients were wonderful. They really did feel like her family and she hoped the company didn't break them up.

"I asked you a question Nick." She demanded dropping her bags in the chair. Her ex was there with a couple of his friends and they had a stack of boxes with them.

"I came to help baby." He waltzed over and pecked her cheek. "Now most of this we'll put in storage, but I think I can use the desk in the office. Maybe we should sell what won't fit in my apartment."

"The only thing leaving this house is you." Jo spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't be silly. You can't keep the house. It's not practical. We'll be living in Tampa after I graduate. Didn't I tell you I already got a job? I'll intern there this summer than after …"

"No." Jo spat. "I'm not going to live with you in Tampa. I'm not going to marry you and I'm not taking you back. Get out of my house." She swatted the box his friend walked by with as if she hadn't said anything. "How did you get in anyway? I thought Roman took your key."

"Yeah, we're going to have to talk about that later." She saw anger cross Nick's face. "Now come over here and start boxing up these books. I don't know why anyone needs to keep every book they ever read. Waist of space."

"Don't touch my mother's books." She put herself between the bookshelf and Nick. "Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think you can come in here and take over my life."

"Guys give us a minute." And Nick's friend's immediately complied. He then snatched her arm and pulled her close. "I'm the man that's not going to give you up." He hissed. "I don't care how many big men you keep around you. I'll get rid of them too."

"What do you mean, too?" She was immediately frightened. She saw something in Nick's eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Accidents happen sweetie." He grinned like a demonic creature. "Doesn't take more than knowing the right people." He moved close to her and brought a hand to cup her cheek. She shrugged him off. "This is what's going to happen." He said close to her ear. "You're gonna quit that ridiculous job. We're going to get married and you're going to be a nice little housewife."

"Dream on." Jo spat and shoved him away, angering him enough to strike her with all his strength. He knocked her to the floor and slapped her a few more times while he straddled her body. "Haven't you learned? Don't you know what kind of man I am? Your parents never liked me. See where they are?"  
"What?" Jo sobbed and shook her head back and forth.

"Yeah, it was a shame that the plane took off with that extra little piece in the engine." He laughed. "But no one will ever find evidence of my little package. Yes, Jo. I'm that good and without evidence to back up your story no one will ever believe you."

"Why?"

"Money, baby." He purred as he held her captive by her wrists. "Money like that assures I'll have a position of respect in a good company. Money buys everything and then it will make more."

"I have no money."

"Of course you do. You're parents had that big insurance policy. It's their own stupidity really. Who wants to leave their kids millions when they die? Someone's who asking to be knocked off that's who?"

Jo had no idea that her parents had taken out policies like that. It made her feel even more responsible. She wished she'd never met Nick.

"You'll never see a dime." She assured him. There was no way she was going to let the man get what he wanted. Maybe she wouldn't be able to prove what he had done but she could make sure he didn't get the money.

Nick struck her again. This time with a closed fist. "You're done with those guys. You understand me. Unless you want something to happen to them too. Except that big one. I think I'll get rid of him anyway. You should have never laid down with him Jo."

"Oh please!" She shoved him away. "Those guys are surrounded by people. They are protected better than the president."

"They're not protected now."

"Go ahead Nick. Kill them. Kill me. You think you're going to get anything then? The policies will never be cashed in. Even if you get away with it you'll never get any money."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Nick pleaded. "Yes, I'm full of shit. You know that, but I'm scared Jo. I love you and I know I messed up. I really want you back."

"And you thought threatening me was the best way to do that?" She screamed. "The things you did before was bad, but you hit me. I'll never take you back."

"Please Jo. I'm so sorry."

"It's the money isn't it?" she narrowed her eyes. "You never begged me before. You know because you found them that day I caught you snooping in daddy's office. Now that they're gone you want me because I have money."

"No. No."

"I saw those policies too, Nick." She spat. "But the jokes on you. Those papers weren't real. They were part of a game that my father tried to invent. You know that crazy little board he kept on the table in his office. He made mock insurance papers, trying to decide on the right look so he could shrink it down to card size. He worked on that for a week until mom told him that it was a morbid idea for a game."

"What?"

The door opened and Nick's eyes filled with fear.

"I think you better get out of here Nick." She spat. "You see those guys think of me as their little sister and I don't plan on saying a damn word to deter them from kicking your ass. Acutally, I think you really need one."

"I thought I told you not to come back here." Roman growled the minute he stepped inside the door.

"Nick was just." Jo spat and watched as Nick's complexion turned sickly,  
"Nick was just trying to scare me into taking him back."

Nick scurried toward the door looking at the three big guys with fearful eyes as he passed them but Roman snatched hold of his shirt and picked him up.

"Make you take him back? What exactly did Nick try to do to accomplish that?"

"I didn't do nothing man." Nick pleaded. "Put me down."

"Oh, nothing that would have ever worked." She laughed. "Let's see. He tried to lie and say he did something to my parents plane, then threatened to hurt you guys next." All three men laughed at that and it made me feel content. "Roman let him go. He's not even worth it."

"Yeah but he is kind of fun to torture." Dean wrung his hands slyly. "Can't we play with him a little while mom?"

"Yeah, ma, we can take him out back and play – keep away." Seth joined in.

"Sure." I said in a sing song voice, enjoying my payback a little too much. "He likes playing games. Oh – and he slapped me – twice." I held up two fingers as I disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh, shit." Dean and Seth weren't laughing anymore and Roman was seething.

"You laid your hands on her." He released the little troll's shirt, snatched his neck and slammed his back against the wall. "HUH! Answer me punk!"

"Roman, chill out man." Seth tried to calm him. "We all want to whip his ass but you know the little slime ball will call the law and press charges."

"Worth it." Roman growled.

"Nah." Dean leaned against the wall, ready to watch the show. "He won't call. Not knowing he'll go to jail with him. Pressing charges against Roman will piss off Jo and then she'll press charges against Nicky."

"You know you are about the right size to be someone's girl in jail Nicky." Seth continued to taunt.

Roman really wanted to hit the guy. He wanted to kill him but he couldn't make himself let go of the grip he had on the guy's throat. He sneered and tightened his grip. Nick gasped for air and kicked his feet. Three guys came running from the yard the minute the realized their friend was in trouble. Seth had opened the front door probably so Roman wouldn't break it by throwing the skinny jerk through it.

"You might want to rethink your egos boys." Dean crossed his arms as the younger guys took steps to fight. "might not work out too well for you." They cowered. Retreated a few steps. Roman guessed they were a tough group on their campus, but this wasn't school and Roman wasn't playing games.

"Okay." Dean patted his back. "I'm bored and I'm hungry. I think Jo just started dinner." And he took steps toward the kitchen, following his nose like he did every time he smelled something cooking. Roman gave him a push towards his buddies who fell to the ground in an attempt to catch the little weasel.

"Don't come near Jo again. In fact, don't even call, don't even text her." Roman threatened.

Jo felt bad for initiating the violence with Nick, but it had been there and she'd done it before she'd been able to think.

"You okay?" Seth asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. He was the one who always tried to stay cool about every situation.

"Yeah." She let out a deep breath. "Just getting a bit of closure." It really hurt. She had let myself trust Nick and she had cared about him very much. It really made her scared to get into another relationship with a man. She had been with two men in my life and they both had used her in some form or another. Nick only wanted her when there was no one else and well, if Roman felt more than friendship for her, she was sure he would have made his move a long time ago. She was okay with just being his friend. Actually, she was glad because she didn't want another boyfriend.

Dean lurked close to the stove, waiting for her to say it was finished. Then he'd grab a stack of plates a handful of forks and set them on the table just as she put down the food. He'd be sitting with his plate before anyone else could sit at the table. He was always a clown. She thought he did things purposely just to make them all laugh.

"That smells good." Roman leaned against the counter like he always did. He took a nearby spoon and dipped it into the pan. They went on with life as if Nick had never been there.

"Roman, that's not done yet." Jo slapped the piece of raw chicken off the fork before he could pop it into his mouth. "Geeze. Are you trying to give yourself food poisoning?'

"Nah – you're the one cooking. That mean you almost gave me food poisoning."

"You ass." She swatted him with her wooden spoon, chasing him off like she had done many time.

"Okay, it's done." She said after a few minutes. "You can complain later, but its salads tonight boys. You've been eating crap all week."

"I'll eat anything you give me." Dean piled the lettuce on his plate making Seth shake his head. But this time Roman hung back, coming up beside her as she got a few bottles of salad dressing out of the pantry. He lifted her chin gently and stroked beneath her eye.

"It's starting to bruise."

"It doesn't hurt much."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Well, it just taught me a lesson about dating men." She laughed. "I think Nick will be my last relationship."

"Not all guys are like Nick."

"No sometimes they leave sooner." She hadn't meant to take a hit at Roman, but she didn't much trust when it came to intimate relationships with men. Nick had destroyed all the hope she'd had left and she was happy being single. Very happy. Being in a relationship had never brought her anything more than stress and pain. Why bother? Because you're supposed to? It wasn't a good enough reason.

"Jo." Roman pulled her back. "You know that night …"

"Don't." Jo stopped him. "We've never brought that night up. It's the past and that's where it should stay. You're married and I – I don't want a man."

"I wasn't trying to hide it" Roman never told her he was married. He never talked about his wife at least not with her.

"You wasn't trying to make it known either, but things have a way of coming out." She smiled and walked off. She wasn't going to let him know she'd felt sick the moment she heard Rachel introduce herself as Roman's wife on the phone. She guessed Roman didn't think anything of her putting Rachel's name on his schedule. Guess he thought she'd think she was just another photographer or interviewer or maybe he didn't really care if she knew he had a wife. Roman was a wonderful friend, but that was it. He couldn't ever be anything more. She couldn't be the other woman and it would be worse knowing she wasn't the only other woman.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Sorry for the delay guys. Hope to get more done in the next few days.

* * *

Chapter 8

"I've always wondered what you did when no one was watching."

Jo jumped. She had thought she was alone on the bus and she had no idea how long Roman had been standing there watching her sing and dance to radio. And she'd come in and changed her clothes. Had he seen that too? She stopped, turned her back and began to pick up the clothes she had dropped in a path on her way in. It was so hot outside that she felt drenched.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Roman laughed and entered the room. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat at the table. She sat across from him and she knew she was blushing even though she had always been more comfortable around Roman than anyone else.

"How long were you watching?"

"Long enough." He flicked his eyebrows. "Damn I missed that view."

Jo slapped his shoulder with the dusting cloth she was holding then she took the soda from him and took a long swig.

"Hey!" he playfully yelled as she walked off with it. "That's the last one."

"Was the last one." She shot back and went into the guy's room to strip the sheets from the bed. She liked to wash them once a week and she was already late. She was going to be cutting it close getting them done at a laundry before they were ready to move on to the next town.

"Oh you are so going to get it." Roman was in the door with a big smile on his face. He crossed the room and grabbed her.

"Roman! Stop!" she begged him to stop tickling her. "I have to get to laundry mat." It was normal how they acted. They always horse played. Always had sarcastic banter and sometimes they even flirted.

It had been six months since her parents had died and she grew closer to Roman despite the promises she'd made to herself. But there was nothing romantic between them. She really didn't want that kind of relationship again and neither of them crossed the line beyond friendship. They were best friends and everyone knew it.

"It's dark Jo." Roman turned serious. "Just do it tomorrow."

"Oh no.' She insisted. "I don't have time to fit it in tomorrow. I can't get off schedule."

"You and that schedule." He laughed and shoved the bed clothes into the duffel bag she used. "I guess I'm tagging a long."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"I know. But I'll be alone. You know I hate that." She knew he was lying but she didn't argue. He was protective and it was a strange town. Hell, every town was strange to them. They never stayed anywhere long enough for it to become familiar.

They sat close to each other on a bench after she put the sheets and blankets into washers.

"This is the best thing about using these places." She laughed. "It takes less time."

"I guess so with all these washers and dryers."

She leaned against his shoulder. She was so tired. It had been a long day. She'd woken up too early. Dean's entire schedule had been rearranged at the last minute and she'd had to run all over to find him because he'd left his phone on the bus. Seth was injured and she had to run around trying to find someone willing to take his place at a charity appearance. Then she had her usual Monday routine. It didn't seem like it would ever end.

"You need a break." Roman swept a piece of hair to the side.

"No I don't." she yawned. "It's just a bad day."

Jo never took a day off. Roman sat with his feet kicked out and let her fall asleep on his shoulder. He couldn't' imagine life without Jo. She was a big part of his life. He couldn't wait to talk to her about anything that happened in his life, good or bad. He loved those free moments at night when they would sit and watch movies together. She was his best friend and he didn't miss all the one night stands he'd had when Rachel first decided to make their relationship open. He was content with his life. He didn't need physical intimacy. His relationship with Jo was intimate. Heart and soul. Where it counted. He didn't think she realized just how close their relationship was but to him it was better than anything he'd ever experienced. They had a special connection. A relationship that so many wished they could have with their significant other. They were envied by the same people who said what it shame it was that they weren't dating or married.

He still felt the urge to touch her lips from time to time and rarely he found himself longing to have her like he had so long before. But Jo hated the idea of dating. She would freeze if anyone would suggest setting her up with someone. What she had with him was the closest she would ever come. It made him sad but he also felt lucky that he could be that special to her.

The washer stopped and he tried to get up without bothering her but that was something he couldn't do anymore. She'd become a light sleeper since they'd left her home town. Sometimes he wondered if she ever really slept sound enough to call it sleep.

"I got it." He insisted.

"No." she argued. "It's my job. Sit." But instead he picked her up and placed her behind him then ran to the washer. They laughed and playfully raced to the machines drawing the attention of the few people in the room.

"I'm going to put these blankets in a plastic bag." He laughed. "Then maybe it will still be warm when we put it back on the bed."

"As cold as it is tonight, I'm with ya." She laughed. "But where are you going to get a plastic bag?  
He winked then went to an open door at the far end of the room. He talked to someone inside who she guessed was the janitor and came back with two large trash bags.

"I swear you always get what you want." She laughed. "You're so spoiled."

"It's your fault."

"Uh-uh. Don't blame that on me. You better call your mama."

"She'd say the same thing." He joked. "It is getting cold." He rubbed his arms.

"They don't turn the heat on in these places until you start seeing your breath." She informed him. "But we're almost done. These dryers are fast."

"The heat is broken on the bus." Roman's mouth dropped as if he was just remembering. "It went out at the beginning of spring. We said we'd get it fixed before winter and I think we all forgot about it."

"I didn't know it was out. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It went out on your vacation. It was getting so warm that we didn't need it. I just forgot."

"I'll get it looked at tomorrow." She pulled out her phone and made a note for herself.

"What about tonight?"

"You can borrow Deans' blanket." She laughed. "He's not going to use it." Dean was flying across the country. He had to visit an elementary school for a kid that had won lunch with a superstar of their choice. Stephanie was making a lot of contests lately and it seemed one of her guys was always going somewhere.

"It's going to feel weird on the bus. Just you and me." Roman told her. He seemed a bit nervous to her. They had been alone together, but never really alone. Dean and Seth were always near and able to pop in at any time. She wondered if he was thinking about that night too.

"Hell, we'll just cuddle up together." Roman finally spat out with a chuckle.

"Yeah that will look – innocent."

"Oh, we fall asleep in the same bed all the time."

It was true. They did. In hotels watching movies or talking. It wasn't odd for them to wake up next to each other.

"You're a little too comfortable with that." She said. She felt scared. Like she always did when something felt too close to being romantic. There were moments when she knew there was much more than between her and Roman than friendship. She saw it in his eyes. Felt it in his touch and she knew she loved him and it was possible that he loved her.

"Jo." He touched her hand. "Stop." He always seemed to know what she was thinking about. He knew she didn't want to feel the way she was. He knew all the reasons she refrained. It was all just too damn complicated.

* * *

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Sorry for the delay guys. Hope to get more done in the next few days.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Good morning." Seth dropped his bag on the floor. It made a loud thud. Jo jumped and instantly Roman sat up ready to fight. He relaxed once he saw Seth.

"Man, you're supposed to be in Phoenix." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"They canceled my appearance." He rubbed his hands together and blew into them.

"It's three in morning." Jo glanced at her watch.

"Yeah. Pisses me off. I've been sitting at the airport waiting on a damn delayed plane all night and then they tell me to stay put."

"Ugh." Jo knew she would have a heated discussion with someone the next day. "I guess that means you're off tomorrow."

"Nah, still got to shoot a promo and …"

"You're off tomorrow." Jo insisted.

"You're the boss." Seth grinned. "Damn it's cold in here. Move over." Jo laughed as he climbed under the plush blankets, edging her and Roman over in the small bed.

"You're cold!" Jo exclaimed.

"You're such an idiot." Roman laid on his side, crushed against the wall and Seth had Jo pushed as far into Roman's arms as he could. They were so close she could feel his heart beat and her head was forced to snuggle into his arm.

"Good thing Jo's so small. Good night." Seth turned his back on them and pulled the cover to his chin.

"Get out." Roman called his bluff, giving him a nudge and making Seth fall out of bed. "Geeze. And I thought Dean was the clown."

Seth laughed and stole the blanket from Dean's bed then crawled into his own bunk. He closed the curtain and they soon heard him snoring. Roman rolled his eyes. Seth's subtle ways of pushing him and Jo together were getting a bit obvious lately. He stared down at Jo. She hadn't moved since he'd kicked Seth from the bed. Instead, she turned to her side and drifted back to sleep. He embraced her. Her body fit so perfectly against his and he always slept better when she was beside him.

"Well. That's surprising." The next morning Jo awoke to a phone call. She answered it, still snuggled in bed beside Roman. He seemed to wake the instant she did every time.

"What's up?'

"Looks like you guys are getting a vacation this Christmas."

"What?" Seth bolted into a sitting position bringing the blankets with him.

"Yeah. They're finally going to split you guys up." They were all silent. The company had been talking but nothing had been finalized until then. The guys were scheduled to be in a cage match the next weekend. And the storyline had them all on top of the cage, fighting each other ending with all of them falling from the structure. She worried one of them would really get hurt. There was always that possibility.

"How long?" Roman grumbled in the morning and she found it so cute.

"A month if nothing goes wrong."

The following week Jo gathered her things. It was a few days before Christmas and the guys would be going home to their families. She had nowhere and no one to go home to. She didn't want to go to her parent's home so she tried to think of where she might relax for a while.

"You're coming home with me." Roman stood behind her, reading her mind. She stared at him like he had gone crazy and tried not to think about how sexy he looked with his hair tied back and his sunglasses on. He wore a leather jacket and had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'm sure your wife would love that."  
"Rachel refused to come." He sounded sad. She stood on her tiptoes and removed his glasses. His eyes were puffy.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, she's sorry." He replaced his glasses and took her bag. "Let's go. I already told my mom I'm bringing a couple friends."

"A couple?"

"Dean's parents went on a cruise. They weren't expecting him and well you know his wife shacked up with some other guy."

"If I were him I would head home and give them a little Christmas surprise." Jo snapped. She hated the way some of the wrestler's wives behaved while their men were on the road. Dean had been a little down when he'd gotten the call from his private eye, but he shrugged it off shortly after. He was on his second wife and she guessed he expected it to happen eventually.

"Yeah, well it wouldn't change anything." Roman said as they locked up the bus. "He'll meet us at the airport."

"Roman!" Roman's mom came running out the front door, wiping her hands on her apron before he could get his bags from the trunk. She gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek then she did the same to Dean.

"Mom, this is Jo." He introduced.

"Jo?" His mom looked a bit shocked. "This is Jo?"

"Yeah Ma." He laughed.

"welcome." She said with a smile but there was something else hidden in her eyes. "When the guys talk about my son's best friend I guess I just assumed you were a guy."

"Well, they treat me like one of the guys." Jo laughed.

"Come on kids. It's cold out here."

"It's hot."

"Maybe to you who travels all over the world. But this is cold to us."

They walked inside and Jo was overwhelmed. Roman had a big family and they all greeted them.

"It seems everyone made it to town this year." Roman whispered to her. She'd never seen a big family gathering before. They treated Dean like he was always part of the family but they all were confused by her presence.

"Where's Rachel? Is she on her way?" Roman's father asked.

"She's not coming." Roman told him. "She said she had other plans."

"Other plans?" His mother shook her head and went back to the kitchen. Jo found it strange as well. It's not like Roman got to come home for Christmas every year. Most years he missed it or had to fly in for a couple hours and then hit the road again. It seemed like the woman would want to cancel everything to be with him.

Later that night the house became quieter. Many of his family left for their own homes.

"Well, I had your father pull the air mattress out of the attic, but I think Jo will be happier sharing a room with Nia."

Roman's cousin was a big woman. She was almost as tall as he was and she gazed at Jo with hateful eyes.

"I'll be happy to. Actually, if you don't mind, I'm ready to call it a night."

"Me too. I'll show you the room." Nia growled.

"Night Jo." Roman said as he did many nights. Dean had already gone to bed.

Jo took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. Nia was already in one of the twin beds in the room and she took the other.

"So, you are the one my cousin's hooking up with?" Nia flipped the page of the magazine she was reading hatefully.

"We're not that kind of friends." Jo said with a laugh.

"Oh." Nia softened her gaze. "I just figured – well Roman and I have always been close. I figured with the whole open marriage thing with Rachel he'd found someone to mess around with."

"I'm not into just messing around."

"Yeah, I can see that about you. I knew you were a woman, but I pictured someone a little sluttier looking."

"Oh, you mean like the girls who don't mind hooking up with a married guy?" Jo laughed causing Nia to laugh.

"Those are the ones." Nia put down the magazine. "I never liked Rachel."

"Same here and I've never met her."

"You're not missing anything." Then Nia fell asleep. She seemed really nice even though her appearance had been a bit scary. Jo snuggled into the blanket. Maybe she would have an okay Christmas after all.

"What are you doing?" Roman's father snarled the moment Jo and Nia left the room. "Bringing your girlfriend home? You're having an affair and you're just going to parade it around in front of the family?'

"I'm not having an affair." Roman sipped a cup of hot cocoa his mother had made. "Jo is the assistant to me and the guys. She just lost her parents and she has no other family. I wasn't going to send her home to an empty house and she is one of my closest friends."

"How close?"

"Don't do that Dad. Don't turn my relationship with Jo into something ugly."

"It does look bad, honey." His mother sat down beside him.

"Why? Because she's female? We wouldn't be having this conversation if she was guy."

"He's got a point." His mother laughed. "You're just friends?"

"Just friends." He assured them. Of course they were only friends. Jo wouldn't allow them to be anything else and his parents didn't know about Rachel's arrangement. How could he tell people who valued marriage so highly that his was falling apart? It wouldn't matter anyway. His father would only lecture him about how marriage was forever. How dissolving it would disrespect his family. He didn't need to be reminded about what happened when people divorced in his culture. He already knew he would lose his family. He already knew they would disown him rather he was at fault or not. He faked a smile. Jo had just come into his life one promise too late.

* * *

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Love reading them very much.

* * *

Chapter 10

The temperature dropped so unexpectantly that night and Jo stood at the French doors staring at the light snow. She guessed it was something special where Roman came from but it seemed like a gift sent just for her. A little bit of home. She imagined her yard was covered in a blanket of white.

"Wow." Roman came up beside her and gazed out. "That's a surprise."

"Mom loved snow." Jo smiled even though a tear had escaped.

Roman placed a hand on her back and gave her a gentle rub.

"Dad would be complaining." She laughed. "He hated to go out and shovel the snow from the walk ways. He grumbled the whole time and me and my mom would laugh. Right now, mom and I would be making our traditional Christmas breakfast."

"No one really eats much until dinner here on Christmas. What did you make?"

"French toast." She laughed. "Nothing fancy. And we'd sprinkle it with powdered sugar and cinnamon instead of syrup."

"Well, I guess we're going to have to do that." Roman gave her a slight squeeze. Then led her to the kitchen. they pulled things from the cabinets and chatted. Every now and then one or the other would look sad.

"You're really upset that Rachel's not coming aren't you?"

"No." Roman sighed. "I think I accepted the way things are with her a long time ago." He reached and pulled a stack of plates from the cupboard that Jo was on her tiptoes trying to reach without her asking for his help.

"Then why aren't' you happier. You're home with your family."

"Because," he let out a deep breath. "I thought I'd be a dad by now." He laughed. "I keep seeing all these amazing things in the store that I would like to by my kid and well – I have no kid."

Jo touched his arm sympathetically. "It will happen. I'm sure this will all pass with Rachel. Someday she'll see what she has."

"I think Rachel only got into this for the paycheck."

"Oh, don't say that." Jo said as she dipped bread in an egg mixture. "You were happy in the beginning."

"Not as much as you'd think. She changed as soon as the wedding was over. It was like the girl I had dated and the girl I had married were two very different people. I felt like I was with a stranger."

"Sounds like you got tricked."

"Yeah, I think she really hates me."

"I don't think she hates you."

"Yeah right. She loves to hurt me." Roman insisted. "When I get upset at her she loves to spit out something that she knows will stab me right in the heart." Roman sighed. "You know about five years ago she got pregnant. I was so happy but then she lost it a few months later."

Jo stayed quiet. She understood why Roman was down. Even though the child was never born it was still a loss. Maybe the pain was even greater because he'd never got the chance to meet his child.

"When I got upset at her … well she um … she told me that she didn't have a miscarriage. She – ah – she said she did away with it because she didn't want to have my baby. The very thought made her sick." Roman wiped away a tear and then chuckled sadly. "Some Christmas gift huh? And I bought her a necklace."

Jo couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around Roman. She couldn't think of anything worse to say to someone. How could his wife be so cruel?

"She's a murderer." He snapped. "I had a little feelings left for her but now – now I don't even want to see her again."

"You think this is enough?" Jo waved her hand towards the plate full of French toast. "We cooked about two loaves of bread."

"Mom's going to flip."

"I'll only flip if you don't wash the dishes afterwards." They didn't know how long his mom had been standing against the doorframe, but knew it was long enough. She walked over to her son and gave him a hug then gently cupped his cheeks. She didn't say anything for a moment. "Move you big tree." She joked with him, moving him out of the way of the fridge. "Can you turn that oven on for me Jo."

The rest of the family joined them a few moments later and Roman and Jo placed the breakfast they had made on the table.

"This is a tradtion in Jo's family." Roman told the surprised group.

"well, this is a tradition I am glad to adopt." His father grinned ear to ear and put a big stack on his plate.

"French toast is his favorite." Roman whispered to Jo.

"You're coming next Christmas, young lady." He said after taking his first bite and they all laughed.

By the time Christmas ended, they seemed to have accepted Jo. They seemed to enjoy watching Roman's friendship with her and Dean. They played basketball in the driveway. They threw snowballs at each other and they even teased each other as they cleaned up the dinner dishes. Jo felt like she belonged somewhere and she was even more surprised by the beautiful gift they had given her. She didn't know when or how they had bought it but it but that sterling silver brush set meant so much to her.

"It's a tradition." Roman told her that night. "All the women in the family get one. Mom buys a few sets every time she sees a good one. Funny, she still hasn't given one to Rachel. Guess she never liked her, but she's always been good at hiding stuff like that."

"Your family is amazing."

"They really are. And now, you are one of us." He grinned and tickled her side making her squeal. They were laying on the floor watching a movie with the rest of the family but no one seemed to think they were acting in a way they shouldn't. Especially not after Jo knocked him in the head with the throw pillow his father threw to her.

"Thank you for being so nice to Jo." Roman sat and talked with his father later after everyone had retired. "She really needed this."

"She's a nice girl." His father admitted. "You two drew a lot of attention today."

"What do you mean?"

"From the women – you two have a way."

"We've just been around each other a long time."

"No, it's more than that. Like when you grab things out of her reach before she even stretches for it. Or how she threw you that can of soda right as you picked up your empty can. You two know each other. You anticipate each other's needs. And when you were playing ball against your cousins, it was like you could read each other's minds. You're the only ones that ever beat the twins. The women were almost in tears watching you two."

"Why? It's no big deal."

"It's love, son. A deeper love than most people ever get a chance to experience or even witness. It's a beautiful thing."

"I'm not going to do anything to disgrace the family."

"I didn't say you would. No one ever said that two people like that had to be married. Sometimes it's a bound between siblings, cousins. So why not friends?"

"Yeah, well I do care a lot for Jo."

"You think of her as more than a friend." His father laughed. "And you may be doing the right thing but eventually, things have a way of happening all by themselves."

* * *

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Love reading them very much.

* * *

Chapter 11

They stayed longer than they planned and before they knew it they were celebrating New Year's.

"You know they say whoever you kiss after midnight is the person you're going to be with the rest of the year." Roman whispered in Jo's ear on the back deck a few minutes before midnight.

"I guess I'll be alone." She laughed. She was really enjoying her stay. Roman's family was not the only Samoan family in the town. They seemed to have their own little society, like little China and that evening it seemed the home was over filled with family and friends. She'd met so many people that she couldn't keep it all straight.

"You'll never be alone." Roman caught her off guard the moment the countdown ended. People inside were cheering but all she could hear was her rushing heart as Roman laid his lips upon hers and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She had to take a deep breath when he pulled away, but she wouldn't look into his eyes. It was so much for than a kiss between friends and she didn't want to fall too deep, knowing she would never be able to crawl back out if she did. Roman was silent as well. His hands cupped her cheeks and his thumb lovingly caressed. He laid his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and she knew he was fighting as hard as she was. Then he looked up and his face seemed to change expression instantly.

When they returned inside, it was quiet. Too quiet for a party containing so many people. Everyone stared at them and she felt like she had intruded on something sacred.

Roman's father walked up to them. He swallowed hard. Jo stared at the men behind him. They were much older. So old she feared their bodies may crumble before her.

Roman nodded. His father didn't have to say anything for him to know what was going on. The elders of his community had a lot of influence over everything and everyone. They would never budge no matter what the circumstances.

He followed his father into the kitchen along with the immediate members of his family.

"You know we have no choice." His father's voice seemed to crack.

"What do I have to do?"

If they went against the council it wouldn't just be him but his entire family that would be shunned. Anyone who dared accept his defiance would be shunned. They would lose jobs. They would never be able to live unless they decided to forsake their culture. He didn't want anyone to do that because he had stupidly fallen for the tricks of a deceitful woman. He cursed Rachel as his father and mother decided how to best deal with the situation.

Jo answered her phone out on the deck. She couldn't take being inside. So many people stared at her like she was a demon in disguise.

"Jo, I've decided that I need you to stay with Dean." Stephanie told her. "When you return. He's a big name. The fans love him and honestly he's going to need you more than the others."

"I understand." But she wanted to cry. It meant that she and Roman wouldn't be seeing much of each other. Roman and Seth would be on Raw. Dean was going to Smackdown and the stars were no longer going to perform on both shows. The two groups would be in different places at different times.

"Jo." Roman looked sad when he came out.

"Stephanie called you too?"

"Jo, I don't know if I can really explain this to you." He took both her hands in his and tears filled his eyes as he told her what his family and friends expected. Everything he explained sounded like something out of medieval times, but she wouldn't cause anyone any trouble. She respected and cared about Roman and his family.

The next day she stood at the car door with Dean running the engine. Roman stood staring into her eyes that were puffy. She knew he'd cried as much as she had the night before. His father stood between them and he took Roman's phone and hers. She watched as he deleted numbers and messages, then he handed them back.

"It would be best if you didn't try to find each other." Roman's father had orchestrated her move. He'd called in a favor and she left without Roman. Maybe it was for the best. She didn't mean to fall in love with Roman and she wasn't a homewrecker.

Roman didn't seem to care about anything when he returned to work. He worked out by himself. Trained by himself. He wouldn't even join Seth on the couch to watch television. It just felt like part of himself was missing and he couldn't make himself happy no matter what he tried. Even when something great happened in his life the joy would fade in moments because he wanted to run and tell Jo all about like he always had, but he couldn't. And nothing seemed that great when he couldn't share it with her.

"Hey man." Dean talked to him on the phone about his last match. He talked to him almost every day because they were close friends, but part of him hoped he would say something about Jo. Dean slipped from time to time, but he tried his best not to mention her name. "You looked a bit pale. You alright?"

He hadn't felt good in a few months. It had started out as a cold but he didn't seem to be getting any better.

"It will pass."

"Dean, they gave you the wrong size shirts. Tell the driver to hol

d up a minute." Roman heard

Jo's voice in the background and he closed his eyes and strained his ears hoping to isolate her voice as she and Dean conversed. He hadn't heard her voice in six months. All he had was one picture of her that his family hadn't found and destroyed. They'd deleted everything from his phone and computer. He still felt an immense hole in his life. He still felt a deep depression and missed her terribly. He thought that time would make it all fade, but it hadn't.

"You still there." Dean asked after a few moments. "Roman?"

"I'm here." Roman took a deep breath. "How is she?"

"She's – okay."

"Why did you pause?"

"Roman, you know I don't agree with this crap. So, it's probably best if I just keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah, that's something you've never been able to do."

"If I were you I'd tell them all where to go. You know that."

"I'm tempted some days and if it was just me – but you know how it is."

"I know more than I want to know about your family's culture. Their ways need some serious updating. Or at least they could consider the circumstances."

"It's just the hardships of this world. Someday I'll be free."

"Don't talk like that." Dean spat. "Besides there's that pay per view coming up. Both shows together. They can't control if you two run into each other."

"And I know you and Seth well enough to know you're planning something. Just don't, okay? You'll only make it worse for us. Seeing her again – it'll just make all of this getting over her start all over again."

Jo moaned. She'd been pushing herself as hard as she could to stay busy, but Roman was still in the back of her mind no matter what she did. She didn't feel like herself and her body felt much weaker than it once did. She just didn't feel like doing anything and she had to make herself get out of bed each morning.

The day of pay per view came too quick and even though she had promised herself she wouldn't look for Roman, she found herself gazing toward the door every time it opened. The stars were starting to arrive and she just wanted to see him even though she knew they couldn't speak to each other. But she was driving herself crazy and finally hid herself in the bus until Dean's match. She had to help Dean before his match.

"Oh no." She dozed off and had to rush to get to where she needed to be. She rushed through the crowd of people backstage, nearly tripped over cables and wires and almost got run over by a large cart before she got to the staircase where she ended up taking too fast. She let out a scream as she tumbled forward. She braced herself for the pain falling would cause but her body was grabbed suddenly. She stared into Roman's eyes. She thought he'd be gone by the time she had to return. His match had been first.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said as she caught her breath. "I'm late – I got to go."

It was too hard. Just too hard to see him there and not be able to talk to him the way they always had.

After the show they stayed in a hotel. It was nice to climb into a regular bed and it was nice to have a room to herself. That night she really needed the time alone. She hated to cry in front of anyone and she didn't want to cry over Roman but he was her best friend and she missed him.

* * *

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Love reading them very much.

* * *

Chapter 12

"You're too beautiful to be so sad." A voice whispered in her ear. Jo downed another drink wishing she hadn't let her friend, Lauren talk her into going to that party. It was New Year's Eve for goodness sakes and the last thing she felt like doing was partying. One whole year since that damn kiss. So much for being with whoever she kissed. That kiss was what had caused her to spend that time so lonely and the next year didn't hold much promise.

"If I wanted company I wouldn't be standing on the balcony alone." She spat at the intruder. She grabbed another drink from the railing. She'd filled four cups before coming out. All she wanted to do was get drunk, stare into nothingness and pretend she was where she had been the year before.

"You don't want to be alone." A pair of arms slipped around her waist. A pair of lips grazed her neck. Screw it. She was numb anyway. Well, almost numb. One more drink and she was able to relax and enjoy the gentle touch of his lips, having every intention of stopping him if he dared go any further.

It was so dark outside. Over cast. No stars, no moon and no bulb illuminating the night. Hands grabbed her waist tighter. She expected them to lower in an attempt to sneak under her skirt but instead they pulled her back into a hard body. She gulped. He didn't have to stroke her to awaken her neglected desire. Just the feel of his body accomplished that. She spun to look into the eyes of her unwanted company but he two was wearing a mask. Damn Laura for planting the idea for a costume party in Cena's head.

"I – I should go."

Her wrists were grabbed, her body twirled and she was backed against the hard concrete wall with authority.

"You don't want to go."

She knew she didn't. She stared into his eyes or tried to. She strained hoping her eyes would adjust. He pressed himself against her and she felt wet lips showering her throat and shoulders with harsh kisses as if he was trying to engrave his lips into her skin. His hands roamed and explored until he found the zipper of her dress. He unzipped it, but didn't let it pool to her feet. Instead he dipped his hand beneath the silky material caressing every part of her skin hungrily, while his other hand fingered the button of his pants for a moment before lifting her thigh. She expected him to go right for it but instead his fingers find a sensitive spot and begin stroking as if he knew that would drive her to the point of no return, then he dove them deep inside, flicking before covering her mouth with his own to drown out her moans.

"Still want to stop?" he asked and she shook her head giving him complete permission. He lowered her to cold concrete patio, pulled her legs about his waist and began a slow thrust.

For a moment she thought about the party going on inside. She thought about someone coming out and finding her in that compromising position with a man she didn't know – no – she knew him. In her drunken state she had tried to deny who he was but she was too smart to experience alcohol induced amnesia.

"I'm close." He whispered.

"Did you use something?" She knew she'd waited too long to be responsible. "I'm not on birth control."

"That just turns me on more." He chuckled as his thrusts became wilder.

Roman took a deep breath and stared at the bus. His parents wouldn't be happy about what he was going to do, but he couldn't stand the thought of traveling away from his friends. It was WrestleMania week. Both shows were together and he and Seth were sick of traveling in a rented car and staying at random hotels. That bus was there home but Stephanie had wanted to keep it with Dean who they thought was the biggest star at the time they split up the trio.

"They'll never know." Seth aided his deception. "It's just a week."

His eyes locked with Jo the moment he climbed on board. He had expected her to be off doing some chore or another, knowing how crazy she was about keeping her schedules. She smiled and they walked towards each other. They embraced each other with big smiles. Just like old friends. Nothing more.

"Alright! The gangs back together again." Dean boarded the bus, closed the door behind them. 'Let's get rolling before someone figures out we're going to enjoy this week of hell." WrestleMania was always a busy week, but it wasn't going to be like the year before. Roman had traveled and stayed by himself to avoid Jo. He was so sick of suffering. He and Jo shared the same friends and coworkers. They were going to see each other rather the elders liked it or not. It wasn't something that could be helped. Besides, the uproar about his corruption had faded. They were all over some other poor soul those days he'd heard.

"Now this is normal." Dean sat down on the sofa, kicked out his feet and put his hands behind his head. Jo and Roman were sitting as they always had, chatting and laughing like they had never been apart. Their happiness seemed to have an effect on both their friends. The gloom that had followed them all lifted and the movie they'd picked out wasn't half bad either.

"Seth!" Jo called out the next morning. "You don't have time for one of your hour long showers today!"

"I'm coming." Seth yelled back.

"I see he hasn't changed." Jo laughed and sat across from Roman at the table.

"Did you think he would? He's up to three times a day now."

"Geeze. Glad he's your roommate now." She kidded. "You better go. You don't have time to wait on him."

"I really miss you telling me what to do." He winked. "Didn't think I would miss that bossy tone of yours."

"Get out of here!" she laughed and watched as he walked out.

Roman felt better than he had in a long time. He didn't feel sick or tired. Maybe it was the strict diet Jo kept them all on. Living out of his car wasn't really making it easy for him to make the right choices. He hit the ring with enthusiasm. Enjoying his job as much as he had in the beginning. He chatted with people backstage. Hung out and he really felt like himself.

"Hello, Roman." That evening, after he'd finished his last obligation he climbed on the bus wiping sweat from his neck. He turned to see he'd been followed to the door.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" He turned his back on her instantly. It didn't matter how much time had passed, he still didn't miss the woman that shared his last name.

"I miss you."

"You miss me?" Roman laughed. "You miss the money you mean." The week before he had decided to cut the woman off. He stopped sending her an allowance and only paid the household bills. He remembered how mad she had been when she'd called him. "I'll pay the bills but you're gonna have to find a job to pay for the extra crap you want." Including her dating habits. He had received too many credit card statements paying for her and her boyfriend's dinners. Not to mention the salons and spas that he knew she used to ready herself for her nights out.

"I realized I was wrong." She came in and touched his back. "I don't want this life anymore. I realized that all those others – they only used me. None of them loved me – not like you do."

"Did." Roman corrected. "So you think you can just walk in and make everything the way it used to be."

"No. but we can try." She whispered like she was crying but he had a feeling it was all acting. "You have to try." There it was. She knew he had no choice.

"Whatever." Roman shrugged her off. "We are stuck together Rachel. If you want to work it out, you're going to have work for it."

Jo was slightly shocked to see Rachel on the bus when she returned that evening, but she ignored her and went on with her job. She put fresh sheets on the beds and then started cooking.

Rachel didn't make a move to help Jo in the kitchen. Didn't even offer. She just sat on the sofa painting her nails and talking to her friends on the phone. She laughed when Roman rolled his eyes at his wife. And surprisingly, Jo didn't feel a bit of jealousy towards the woman.

Seth and Dean was annoyed by her presence and they constantly picked and played tricks on her. Jo knew they were hoping to chase the woman away.

"Ugh. You're both children." Rachel quipped as she opened a bottle of top coat. Whatever she was using had a strong scent and it turned Jo's stomach the minute it hit her nose. She ran to the bathroom, fell to her knees and expelled everything from her stomach.

Roman was in the doorway first.

"Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone ask that when they see someone get sick?" Jo said between heaves. The three guys laughed. But they didn't leave the door. She got up, whipped her face with the wet cloth Roman had given her then brushed her teeth. They only moved when she exited the bathroom.

"You're not sick are you?" Rachel snapped the moment she saw Jo. "I really hope you don't have some kind of virus. Roman can't afford to catch anything right now."

"Don't worry. They won't catch what I have."

"I think they should assign someone else to help the guys until you're over it. How can we be so sure they won't catch what you have?"

"I don't think pregnancy is contagious." Jo spat.

* * *

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Love reading them very much.

* * *

Chapter 13

Seth dropped his bottle of juice. Dean missed the sofa he was going to sit on, landing on the floor with a thud the moment the words came out of her mouth.

"Oh, I wonder who the lucky guy is." Rachel smarted off.

"Really?" Roman asked. "You are?"

"Yeah." Jo searched his eyes for his reaction.

Roman's lips spread into a wide grin then he put his arms around her. He let out a happy whoop! And spun her around, then cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"You're having my baby." He couldn't stop smiling. He dropped a hand to her belly. It was just starting to form a bump.

"What the hell, Roman?" Rachel stood on her feet. "You were just supposed to screw the little tarts around here. Not knocked them up." The bus pulled into a gas station and she got off the bus, turning just outside. "We need to talk."

"No offense Roman, but you're wife's a bitch." Jo spat.

"I know. I'll be right back." He exited the bus. He really didn't want to deal with his husband duties at that moment and he couldn't wipe the smile from his lips.

"She's the one?" Rachel snarled. She had never known who he had slept with and he guessed no one had told her about Jo.

"You're the one that wanted an open marriage."

"You're in a relationship with that woman!" She screeched. "You're not supposed to be in a relationship. That's cheating!"

"Oh, so it's okay if I screw random groupies and have a thousand one night stands? Is that what you've been doing?"

"Yes." She hissed. "That's the point of being open. It's just supposed to be about sex. But this thing with her – it's emotional. That's supposed to be reserved between you and me."

"Emotional? You call what I have with you emotional? You don't even speak to me. Hell, we're not even friends."

"Don't turn this around on me. She's having your kid and you're happy about that. You know you have to make her get rid of it. What would you're parents say?"

"Jo is not you Rachel." Roman threw in her face. "She would never kill my child."

"Fine, then she'll give birth to a know you can't claim that child without being completely disowned by your family."

Roman laughed.

"I'll never ignore my child."

"I won't have it. I never wanted kids and I'll be damned if I have to take care of your little mistake every time you come home with it."

"It wasn't a mistake." Roman laughed. "I did it on purpose."

"Have you gone mad?"

"I wanted a child." Roman told her. "you refused to give me one and in our culture a man has every right to pursue other options."

"It means adoption or surrogate and that's only if the wife is infertile Roman."

"I guess it's how it's interpreted." Roman gave a mischievous grin.

"The tribe will look down on us. How dare you smear my name!"

"The only thing our culture frowns upon is divorce. We're not getting divorced are we? Yeah," he nodded his head. "I think I'm seeing some loop holes and I plan to take full advantage of them. So get used to it baby. We're married. It's still open and that's how it is until death do us part."

"Until death do us part?" she curled her lip. "I hope that comes real soon – you selfish pig!"

"Roman!" Jo screamed from the bus window.

He looked up as he lost his balance, catching the fear in Jo's eyes. His wife's shove had been unexpected and an eighteen wheeler was pulling into the station, heading for the pump beside them. He was powerless to stop his body from falling into the path and he was caught by hard metal and it hurt more than falling off the top of a steal cage.

Brakes squealed as the eighteen wheeler braked. Smoke rose from the blacktop and Jo was at Roman's side before it had completely stopped.

"Get away from my husband you home wrecking slut!"

"The only one wrecking your home is you!" Jo screamed at her, "You killed him!" Roman wouldn't wake up. There was so much blood coming from his head and his arm was grotesquely lying beneath him. She stood, blinded by tears. She balled her fist and took a swing at Rachel like they were both men. Rachel fell to the ground, holding her jaw. Her mouth ajar.

Jo wanted to kill her. She wanted to make her pay for what she had done. She didn't care if she went to jail. It just didn't matter.

* * *

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Love reading them very much.

* * *

Chapter 14

Roman stirred. The impact had knocked him out and he was thankful the moment he opened his eyes that the truck hadn't been going very fast.

"Oh my God." The truck driver was beside himself, kneeling and apologizing.

"It's not your fault." He assured the guy as he sat up. He pulled his arm close. It hurt more than anything else. He knew it was broken. He slipped a hand beneath Jo's hair and pulled her gently. He laid his forehead against hers. He knew how upset she was. "I'm okay." He assured her, trying so hard to hide the tremendous pain he was in. He didn't want anything to upset her. He was helped to his feet by the driver and his friends. He slowly made his way to where his wife sat. "I hope that was an accident."

"I swear Roman I didn't see the truck coming. I swear." She cried. "I'm so sorry."

He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. He guessed he'd never know. But the cops and everyone that had witnessed their fight must have thought the same because she was never arrested.

"Stephanie said the company doctors will meet you at the hospital." Jo told him. He didn't know how she managed to keep it professional when he knew she was torn apart on the inside. That girl was so strong and it made him love her even more.

"I'm not going if you don't come with me," He insisted. He wasn't convinced that Rachel's little shove was an accident and he didn't want Jo anywhere near the woman. He didn't put it past her to try and harm the child Jo was carrying. She really meant that she wanted no children in her life. None of her own and none of his. "Go home Rachel." He spat. "I'll call the airport and buy you a ticket. I don't want you here when I come back."

"I'm your wife. I have the right to be anywhere you are."

"You really want to be here when I get back?" Roman raised an eyebrow and got in the ambulance.

"You're funeral lady" Dean snickered as she climbed back on the bus.

Stephanie accompanied the doctor to the hospital.

"You have to be kidding me?" She hissed the moment she saw Roman's swollen arm. It wasn't even hanging the way an arm should. "The biggest show of the year and you get hit by a truck the day before."

"Well, I didn't want a vacation if that's what you're getting at." Roman was in a bad mood and he was in too much pain to show much respect towards his boss.

"I don't know how we're going to hide this." Stephanie paced the room. She didn't look as pissed as Jo had expected her to. "I do know one thing – you've had nothing but bad luck since – you know – I don't know if I can do anything about it this time."

"What are you talking about Steph? You sound a little crazy right now."

"I mean that the writers are working on fixing the show but I don't think I'm going to be able to convince my father to renew your contract. He's been debating it and up to now I've been able to keep him from letting Roman go."

"So that's it?" Roman sighed. "It's over."

"I'm afraid so." Stephanie sad sadly. "You know my dad. He wants some big electric spark out of everyone all the time. And if he doesn't see it or if its not enough to suit him he'll get rid of people. I'll do what I can but I know what he's going to say."

"It's okay. You've done all you can Steph."

"My contracts up in a month." Roman confided. "I guess my last match was really my last."

"This is all my fault."

"How is your fault?"

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"You wouldn't have been able to hide it forever, Jo." Roman smiled. The pain pill the nurse had given him was starting to dull the pain.

"You tricked me that night." Jo laughed. "You weren't even supposed to be at that party."

"No one knew I was at that party." Roman laughed. "No one except you and I still made my own show."

"You sound proud of yourself."

"Hey I was drawn to you for reason that night. I couldn't shake it. It was meant to be babe."

"I'm so sorry about your contract Roman."

"Me too. But I was fine before the WWE and I'll be fine without them. But what about you? What are you going to do now?"  
"Oh, I'm not going back after I have the baby."

"What? But people raise kids on the road all the time."

"yeah, well most people don't tear apart whole families when they give birth. I figured it would be best if I just disappeared."

"This is fate." Roman insisted. "Who could argue with that?"

"Probably everyone." Jo said. "Why do you think I didn't try to tell you?"

"Are you saying you planned to hide it?"

"Like I could." She laughed. "I always knew you would know. But I also knew our child would have to be a secret. There's no way it could be here."

"My child is not going to be some skeleton hidden away in my closet."

* * *

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Well, this finishes up this story. I'm sorry it took so long and that the ending is so abrupt, but I have no more ideas on this for the time being. Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Love reading them very much.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Well, this sure was an interesting Christmas." Roman's cousin, Nia laughed as they sat down on the sofa. Roman had shown up to his parent's home with Jo on his arm, carrying their baby girl and his wife had shown up two hours before that. Rachel inserted herself in Roman's life anywhere she could after learning Jo was giving her husband a baby. She ordered, threatened and even begged for him to give back his support, but he'd taken everything from her, making her have to get a job in a clothing store to make ends meet. She had to move to an apartment because she couldn't' afford to pay the mortgage payments on the home she shared with Roman and she didn't even look like herself without the expensive hair appointments and manicures.

Roman took a lot of criticism from his tribe about his life choices but they really couldn't' do anything. Rachel was the one who wanted the open marriage and there was nothing against that. His family seemed happy with it. They loved that little girl more than anything in the world and enjoyed having Roman and Jo living down the road. Almost next door.

Two years later, Rachel decided to get back at Roman the only way she knew it would hurt him. She convinced her parents to move away from the tribe with her then she filed for divorced, denouncing her heritage. It was out of his hands and there was nothing more that could be done.

He would have to give up his family. They would have no choice but to shun him.

But to everyone's surprise, the elder of their family, his father stood in front of the council and said that his family was proud of their heritage, but they would not follow any of it's old fashioned traditions. Times were changed and he refused to let things that his son could not control tear apart his family. He decided that stepping away from the tribe was the best opition for his entire family and no one disputed. They stood as one. For Roman. For Jo. For the entire clan. Love was stronger than where a person came from and evil can creep in no matter where you live. That's what Rachel was. She was wicked and she was the only one they believed should be shunned. And after hearing him talk, the council agreed.

Finally, life could truly begin for Roman and his family. He and Jo were married. They threw the biggest party after because they had so much to celebrate. Roman didn't have to give up his family and Jo finally had a family to belong to.

Life sure can be a crazy road sometimes, but it's always worth the journey if you reach your destination at the end.

The End.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
